


"Please take the vodka with us."

by alecsmagnus



Category: Mortal Instruments - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is still clueless, Alternate Universe, First Meeting, Fluff, Idiots, M/M, Magnus is gorgeous, Savior Alec, Stuttering mess, drunk magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmagnus/pseuds/alecsmagnus
Summary: Alec Lightwood never knew that he is going to take home a drunk stranger. A gorgeous stranger.Based on the prompt: Character A is drunk and accidentally throws up/collapses on Character B.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE I LAST POSTED BUT HERE WE ARE. BTW UNEDITED. LOVE LOTS.

Alec doesn't really remember how things escalated quickly.

One minute he was with his annoying siblings. He was dragged over a party. He declined their offer many times but of course, things will happen if there is no one to look after them. Who knows?

The club is flashy, unlike Alec who wears one of his famous sweaters that has a hole on his elbow. People are dancing while the loud music is booming. He is seated at the bar stool, alone. He is fucking alone ‘cause his siblings went left him to do god-knows-what. And there he is, just lost.

Alec wants to go home. He really does. But he can’t leave without knowing where his siblings are. He tries contacting them through his phone but it always comes to voicemail and Alec doesn’t know what to do anymore.

He sighs, giving up. Maybe they are just there, but can’t see them. And he is freaking tired. He stands up, his hands on the hem of his sweater. And then -

“Oh, fuck,” said a guy who is suddenly on his chest.

Alec swallows and stares. There is a guy on his chest. Not just any guy but an attractive guy who wears make up. He has the Asian looks and just gorgeous and gorgeous and stop thinking Alec.

“Sir?” Alec asks.

“Oh.” The guy suddenly stands straight. “What a gorgeous view.”

Alec blushes visibly. The guy stumbles forward again and Alec catches him, his hands on the both sides of the guy’s hips.

“My girlfriend, well, ex now, just broke up with me and I think being drunk is the best decision,” the guy suddenly blurts out, eyes watery.

Holy shit. Alec’s brain is spinning. Is the guy going to cry in front of him?

“Hey, um.. What’s your name?” he asks because he needs to know some informations about him. To take him to his place.

“My name? Oh. I’m Glitter.”

Alec rolls his eyes but there is a smile on his lips. “Hi, Glitter.”

“Of course I’m kidding.” ‘Glitter’ is clutching on his shoulders, eyes staring at Alec.

Alec sees that his eyes are brown. And they are gorgeous.

“I’m Alec. So now, you’re drunk and I’m going to take you to my place.”

Of course he’s going to. He doesn't know where this guy lives and he’s pretty sure that it’s better to take care of this guy than to wait for his traitor siblings.

“Really?”

Before Alec could answer, the guy jumps on him and clings like a koala. Alec quickly places his hands on either sides of the guys thighs, blush visible.

“I’m Magnus,” says ‘Magnus’ with a yawn.

“It’s a beautiful name,” Alec says without thinking and clears his throat when Magnus chuckles. “My real name is Alexander and I don’t think it’s a pretty name.”

They look weird. Alec can feel it. There are people staring at them but for a moment he doesn’t care with what people will say.

“Alexander,” Magnus speaks, like tasting the name on his lips, “a sexy name.”

“Alright, I’ll take you home,” Alec mutters and he flushes again.

“Wait,” Magnus says.

“What?”

“Please take the vodka with us.”

**

Alec enters his apartment with Magnus on his back. Magnus had suggested that a piggy back is ‘romantic’ in their situation and Alec simply doesn’t get it why would Magnus think something like that.

It is indeed hard when someone broke up with you. Not that Alec has an experience with it. He doesn’t have, really, but he feels like it is hard.

Magnus is holding the vodka. His hands are on Alec’s neck so the vodka is right in front of Alec.

He sets Magnus on the couch and Magnus opens the bottle and took a large gulp.

Alec grimaces. “Ugh, you should stop drinking, Magnus.”

“Why? Camille fucking Belcourt broke up with me,” he cries.

“I don’t know how to comfort you but I think this way is better: don’t mind her. She basically let go a perfect man,” he says and Alec can’t believe himself that he said those things.

“You think I’m perfect?”

Alec sits beside him on the couch and holds his hand. “I don’t properly know you but if you want, you can lean on me and do whatever you want.”

The vodka is forgotten and Magnus settles himself on Alec’s chest. Alec strokes his hair affectionately.

And then, Magnus is coughing and he throws up on Alec’s chest.

It should be disgusting but Alec doesn’t really care.

“God,” Magnus says, eyes wide and horrified, “I’m sorry,” he adds, his hand on his mouth.

“Don’t mind it.” He stands up. “Come on, I’ll take you to the bathroom to clean you. And me. Um. Well...”

He blushes again and Alec hates it. Well, not really.

He guides Magnus on the bathroom and washes his face. The make up is smudged on his face. After that, he undresses Magnus on the bed to make him comfortable. He finds a t-shirt and wears it to Magnus. It’s so big, it stops mid thighs and Alec definitely did not giggle.

“Goodnight, Magnus,” he whispers.

Magnus hums and tugs on his shirt. “Don’t leave me.”

Alec rolls his eyes. He doesn’t really know someone who acted like that before. Like they doesn’t want Alec to leave them.

“You literally just threw up on me and I stink. I’m going to change and go back, okay?”

Magnus pouts with his eyes closed but nods.

Alec smiles and walks to the bathroom.

He takes a quick shower, dresses himself with just his boxers and hops on the bed with Magnus.

Magnus looks so peaceful in his sleep. He’s beautiful, Alec already said it and it’s so true. It’s weird, to feel attached to a stranger already. But he feels that he is someone who he helped.

And he means it when he said that he is perfect. They didn’t have enough conversation, really, but Alec wants to get to know him better.

Magnus stirs and suddenly his head is on Alec’s chest again. Alec’s heart beat is fast and unsteady because Magnus is right there. Magnus’ hand is on his midriff and Alec stills. After a minute or so, he wraps his arms around him because why not?

Magnus whispers, then. “Thank you.”

Alec falls asleep with a smile on his lips.

**

Magnus wakes up feeling something died in his mouth. He wakes up in entirely different room. He doesn’t remember what happened last night and his head starts hurting. He takes a glance to the side and sees some aspirins and a glass of water with a note that says:

_Glitter/Magnus,_

_I’m just outside if you wake up. Drink those, it will help you. Don’t mind Camille-fucking-Belcourt, she doesn’t deserve you. I don’t know you but I know that you’re amazing. Good morning!_

_-Alec_

Magnus smiles stupidly but then the memories comes rushing back to him. Voices, Camille and the new ‘boyfriend’ she has, the pain, the heart ache, everything.

His head starts pounding again and he swallows the aspirin and drinks some water.

The moment that he left the room, he forgets about everything. He forgets Camille. He forgets that she broke up with him because after all, it’s her lost.

He goes to the kitchen to be greeted by a bare back. It belongs to a guy with about a height of six foot three, a very beautiful back.

And he turns and Magnus sees the face.

“Alec?” he says, tone unsure.

“Oh, yes.” Alec is holding a pan with pancake. He walks to the table and places the food on the plate. “You hungry? I made breakfast.”

Magnus raises a brow. Wow. Never in a million years did he think that a stranger will serve him like that.

Magnus looks at himself. He can see that he is wearing Alec’s t-shirt, and he is on his boxers. Since he already saw him on his underwear, there’s no need to shy away. After all, Magnus Bane never felt ashamed.

“Thank you,” he speaks carefully before sitting down.

Magnus feels that Alec wants to say something because he opens his mouth and closes it again a few times, muttering to himself. Magnus catches glimpses like ‘damn it’ and ‘just ask him already’.

He takes a bite of the pancake and hell, he never felt so alive.

“Darling,” he says and Alec’s eyes are wide, “you need to marry me. This is basically the best food I tasted.”

“M-Marry you?” Alec stutters. “Y-You basically just… I mean, someone… Well… You’re single because she broke up with you…”

“Oh yeah!” he jumps up and Alec stares at him. “I don’t care anymore.”

“You… What?”

Magnus laughs, Alec is so clueless. “I know our meeting is not that good because I was basically drunk and threw up on you. And then, you basically took care of me, a stranger. I don’t mind, though, because you’re a gorgeous stranger.”

Alec looks horrified and Magnus doesn’t know why. “What do you mean?”

“I would like to return the favor,” he says.

“Oh… You would like me to get drunk? Throw up on your shirt? And then you’ll take care of me?”

Magnus laughs again and he can’t blame himself. “Silly Alexander,” he says, still laughing, “I mean, like, I would like to take you out on a date.”

Alec doesn't reply for a second and he drinks a glass of water before clearing his throat. “A date? As in a date?”

He rolls his eyes though his eyes are kind. “Yes, dear Alexander, a date. Take you on a restaurant? Walk on the beach? Club? Just that thing that you do when you like someone.”

“So you, Magnus, wants to take a complete stranger out on a date?”

Magnus shakes his head. “Okay so why don’t we start again?” He offers his hand. “I’m Magnus Bane.”

Alec takes it and Magnus smiles. “I’m… Alec. Alec Lightwood.”

“Perfect,” he says, pulling back. “Now, you don’t have to worry for the ‘strangers’ thing. Answer this question, though: would you like to go out with me?”

Never, in a million years, that Magnus Bane felt nervous. He remains it cool because Alec is just kind and he’s really nervous. What if Alec will decline the offer? He’s so gorgeous and Alec doesn't want to let him go -

“Sure, I’d love that.”

And Magnus never felt so alive.

**

Being asked out by a stranger is weird but Alec doesn’t really think about it when Magnus asked him. He is so fucking beautiful and Alec doesn't want the opportunity to be gone.

There is just one thing, for sure.

He’s glad that Magnus fell on his chest when he was drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitte malecxshumdario


End file.
